Never Leave Me
by TheHangingMockingjays
Summary: What if Captivate and Entice never happened? Here's what happens after Need without Captivate and Entice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. They all belong to Carrie Jones. Based off the book Need by Carrie Jones**

* * *

"What do you want me to say?" He asks with his curious eyes staring me down

"Tell me, you'll never leave me."

Everything about his facial expressions tells me he was confused by my question like I just asked him to jump out of his own car. A few seconds go by and I bite my lip and wait. _Zara, how could you tell him to say that when he could not care? _I think to myself in the heat of the moment. He pulls the car to the curb of my drive way and turns and faces me and leans close to my ear so I can feel his warm dog breath against my neck.

**Thermophobia - Fear of heat.**

No, I am not afraid of heat. Not Nick's warmth.

"I'll never leave you" He whispers.

Just before I can kiss him, Gram comes out and yells something about it getting dark. I barely heard her because I was so caught up in the moment. It took me awhile to convince Gram into letting Nick stay at our house but she finally agreed after I told her how hard it would be for him to drive here back and forth when she was on the run. After all, the pixes could eventually escape. Since the glamour is still there (Is said she can't see the house still) That means The King is still alive. If The King is still alive, we are in danger. That's what Mom told me when were checking on the trap. I also told Gram I had **Autophobia - Fear of being alone or of oneself**. In this case it was of being alone. When the spider feelings are there and are creeping on my arms and legs at night sometimes. I always wonder if The King escaped. I wake up in the night some times. I'm sweaty and shaking but Nick's always there for me.

He's always there, holding me until I fall asleep again. Brushing my hair gently, trying to calm me down. And it works. Except for the nights when I have dreams of loosing him to The King. Finding him like I found Jay, only worse. He can't move or speak. His dead eyes just stare into me as I plead him to do something. No one can ever erase those dreams. I can't lose him. I shudder at the though of those dreams and Nick shakes me back to reality. We are still in the car.

"Zara... You're shivering." He says in his deep voice and he wraps his jacket around me. The warmth fills my body and it smells like the forest, the fresh green grass, the pine trees. It smells like home. I know I'm safe whenever I'm with Nick.

My arm is still bandaged up and he helps me out of the car. I can't feel my legs.** Kinetophobia - Fear of movement or motion.** He picks me up like a little kid who is carying a butterfly on their hand. He looks down at me with cocern and I reassure him I'm fine but he doesn't put me down. And I don't want him too ever let go of me.

* * *

_a/n: If no one likes it, I will not continue it so leave me reviews :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. They all belong to Carrie Jones. Based off the book Need by Carrie Jones**

* * *

I scream. No other sound in the house but my horrified scream. It echoes through the halls. I'm covered in sweat. I can't think straight. All I remember is The Pixie King, my Dad, getting Nick. Torturing him. Sucking all the life out of him, taking his sole. Stealing it. My heart beats faster as all the nightmares details come flying through my brain. Oh my gosh. I'm going to faint. I'm too busy trying to regain some strength when foot steps come pounding up the stairs and a silhouette appears at my door frame. I should be scared but I know that frame. Before I know it, his strong arms are around me and I inhale in his scent. Safe, warm, home.

"Zara..." He whispers soft.

I'm crying. I'm so relieved it wasn't real. Oh, hell, I am so thankful! Nick's cradling me in his arms and his soft like touch, wipes away my tears. Before he can pull away his hand, I grab it and entwine my fingers with his. The moonlight shines through my new thin, white curtains. I look up as the light dances off Nick's hair while a black cloud strolls over the moon.

"What happened" He asks lightly.

We sit in silence for a few seconds and he doesn't pressure me to answer. He knows what happened. He just doesn't know what happened. If that makes sense? I wipe away the rest of my tears and clear my throat but I can feel the tears pricking in my eyes still.

"I... You. He took you and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save you like I couldn't with my Dad. Nick, it was all so real. I tried to grab you but he took you away. Far from me. I ran but I was too late."

"Zara", He starts to say something but I cut him off. I turn and face him.

"Don't tell me the 'I only need to worry about myself.' lecture. You know how you felt when Ian tried to kiss me?" He nods and I continue. "That's how I would feel if anyone were to take you away."

_I am not going to cry _I tell myself. I don't want Nick to think of me as a wimp even though I am one. He strokes his thumb on my cheek._ I am not going to fall asleep _I also tell myself.

"I'm sorry for waking you." I say.

And I really am.

"It's no big deal." He shrugs then continues "I usually never sleep."

"Why?"

"I want to protect. I can't do that when I'm asleep."

"I can handle myself."

"No, you can't."

He looks at me with his deep, gorgeous , brown eyes. He leans and as he gets closer his sent becomes the only thing that I can smell. I'm safe here. His lips gently press against mine and all I can taste is Nick.

* * *

I can't move. I can't see. I can't hear anything but faded muffled voices.

"You have to!" Yells a familiar female voice.

"I can't..." A male voice speaks then trails off as he walks out of the room and slams the door.

I manage to at least get out the only one thing. It's hard but it's what I need.

"Nick?"

No one answers. They all continue to talk like I'm not there. I try to open my eye lids but it feels like there is 100 pounds of weight on top of them. I reach out to grab... nothing. Air? No. I know what I want but it's not there. Did he abandon me after he kissed me and a pixie found me? Am I in their layer? I force myself up and I have to hold my eye lids open. Everything is a blur and it takes a while to focus on what's in front of me. God this happens to me all the time, doesn't it? When my eyes come into focus, I brace myself to fight off a pack of wild pixies. Instead, I get Betty, Is and Devyn. They all stare at me wide eye.

"Where's Nick?" I croak out.

"Honey," Betty begins but then they turn around and murmur something and retreat. What the hell is going on? If the pixie's got Nick... Oh the thought of it just makes me woozy and I crash down into a endless dream.

My eyes flutter open to see Nick's face inches above mine. He looks worried and tired.

"I swore it would never happen again." He mutters.

"Nick?" I whisper. Every breath is giving me more pain and it's crushing my longs.

He just stares. Stares into my eyes and he doesn't speak. I know kissing him right now wouldn't be the appropriate thing considering I have no idea what has happened. We just stare into each other's eyes for a long time. I don't bother him to know what has happened or anything because all I need is his company in this moment.

* * *

_a/n: We will find out more of what happened to Zara in the next chapter and a secret plan that they have planned that leaves Nick in an awful position. Please leave a review and let me know what I can do to make it better._


End file.
